1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lighting structures, and more particularly, to a lighting structure installed in cabinets or in various structural objects requiring lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to lighting structures, and more particularly, to a lighting structure installed in cabinets or in various structural objects requiring lighting.